


You Can Be Sick, I'll Be Nasty

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Foot Jobs, Other, Reader with a dick, foot worship, musk kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: You defeat Bea in a friendly battle, but she wants more than just your condolences for losing. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Saitou | Bea/Reader
Kudos: 10





	You Can Be Sick, I'll Be Nasty

The look on Bea's face was one of pure disappointment. It had only been a friendly battle; there were no stakes, and nobody had been around to see her lose, but it was a loss all the same. Muttering something to herself, she placed her pokeballs back into her bag, then looked towards you, a light scowl in her expression. "You really got me worked up there..." she muttered, reaching up to tug at her shirt. "To think that I could be pushed so far only to lose when it mattered most."

You felt a little bad for her, but what did she expect you to do, lose on purpose? You weren't exactly eager to lose a battle, either. Placing your own pokeballs back into your bag, you were about to head off towards the gym's showers when she moved up behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist. "You're not under the impression that we're done yet, are you?" she asked. As you looked back towards her, you had to look down a little in order to meet her gaze.

Any reply that you had been halfway to stammering out was cut short when she leaned up to press her lips against yours, silencing you. Though you were surprised that she was being so forward, you quickly kissed her back, not willing to miss even a second of her affection. Your heart had been pounding previously because of the effort that you had been putting into your battle with her, but now it was pounding because you wanted her, and you wanted her so badly.

Her hand rose up to set against your chest; she gently pushed you back again. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still worked up," she told you, then pushed you back against a bench behind you, only to take her place on your lap. You weren't sure what she was doing at first but soon got your answer when her hand slid into your hair, then pushed your head against her chest. She smelled sweaty, but that turned you on more than you cared to admit. You were already hard, a bulge thumping up against her inner thigh, but she didn't give it much attention as she ground your head back and forth against her chest, ever-eager to have you inhaling her scent.

She soon wrapped her other arm tightly around you, then pulled you down towards the floor with an audible thump; she was the one to take most of the fall, and she didn't seem hurt by it. The concern you had for her went away quickly when she helped roll you onto your back, taking her place behind you before wrapping her legs around your body; she was probably the most flexible person you knew. One of her feet soon moved up, and she pressed it against your face with a very unsubtle push; you'd been in such a position with her enough times to know what she wanted you to do, and so you quickly leaned up to wrap your lips around her biggest toe.

The fact that you couldn't look around at her to tell whether you were doing a good job or not from the expression on her face left you feeling uneasy, but you nonetheless did your best to please her, your tongue rolling around the toe in your mouth, savouring the gently salty taste as she continued to push that toe against you, meeting each of your tongue's rolls with a movement of her own, be it to teasingly pull the toe just out of reach of your tongue or to try pushing it further into your mouth.

When she eventually pulled that toe out of your mouth again, you took that to mean that you were to move onto the next one, and so you went along each of the toes, giving them the same treatment that you had the big one. Once finished, you pulled back, only to have her press her foot flat against your face instead. You heard something resembling a gentle laugh from behind you; even if you had wanted to move, the hold that she had you in would have kept you down on the ground. Without any other options, not that you would have asked for one, you pressed your tongue against her foot, then began to lap along the length of the sole, making your way up towards the toes again as she gently ground her foot against your face.

Did she get off on making you feel so submissive? She must have done because she kept grinding her foot against your lips until she was satisfied. When she did eventually pull her foot back, she slipped out from behind you but didn't give you the opportunity to recover before sitting down on your face. Your mouth, which had only just found relief from her foot, was instead pressed up against her crotch; she was still fully clothed, though, and dressed in sweaty clothes at that. Her shorts were practically drenched in sweat, proof that she had been working hard in the battle that she had just lost against you.

"Don't act like you're not getting off on this," she muttered, wiggling herself down against your face. It was true—you were as hard as you possibly could be, your erection straining your own shorts as she invited you to open your mouth and begin licking at her sweaty, covered snatch. When you did, you pushed your tongue up against her as hard as you could, just barely able to make out the folds of her pussy between the layers of fabric between you. Still, you could make out the taste, one that you had become familiar with by now, and though you wished that she wasn't wearing anything so that you could appreciate that taste even more, the fact that she was still wearing clothing meant that the taste of sweat was even stronger, and you had no complaints there.

It was a salty taste that you had already gotten used to, and she was eager enough to subject you to it, grinding down against your face while she reached down with her hand to grab at the bulge in your shorts.

"It always surprises me just how much you get worked up when I tease you," she commented, reaching her hand inside your shorts to wrap her hand around your cock properly. Her thumb pressed against the tip, teasing at your urethra while she continued to press down against your face, not even sparing a moment's relief from her strong, musky smell. You were gasping for fresh air by now, but that was just a response from your body. You didn't want her to move, and you did your best to show her that by running your tongue between the lips of her snatch, pleasuring her as much as you possibly could from your position beneath her. Maybe if you did a good enough job, she'd sit on your face again.

After pulling your cock out into the open, she used her toes to push your shorts down further, then lifted up and off your face for a moment. There was no time for you to get disappointed, though, because she immediately reached up to tug her shorts down and off, then kicked them aside. With them out of the way, she sat down upon your face again, sighing softly to herself as she did. "Be good for me," she teased, wiggling her butt as she sat her now-bare pussy lips against your face again, your nose buried in the base of the crack of her ass.

The scent here was much richer than it had been before, with the bitter scent of her ass mixed with the sweat from before and the now-stronger scent of just how aroused she was all mixing inside your head. How hard it must have been to handle. Your tongue slipped out, ran against the slightly-salty lips and moved up towards her clit; you couldn't see her face, but you knew that she was having fun; she ground back and forth against your face, one of her hands moving to your chest so that she could support herself as she rode you, not an ounce of shame to be found despite the fact that you were technically in a public place, even if there wasn't anyone around to find you.

It was then that she first placed her foot against your cock, rolling the sole gently back and forth while your member throbbed. "Ha... like that, do you?" she asked, though she didn't need to. Your cock was practically ready to burst, but you did your best to hold back, resisting each temptation to thrust up between her feet... even though it would have been so easy. Her feet weren't soft, but they weren't exactly rough, either. As she slipped her other foot alongside your member and pulled the cock up between the soles, she held you in a tight grip and rewarded each pleasurable swish of your tongue with a stroke of her feet, each one pulling you closer and closer to the orgasm she clearly wanted you to have.

Were you okay to cum on her feet, right then and there? Would she be upset with you? You didn't want to risk cutting things short, but between the teasing from earlier, just how much you enjoyed her scent and how talented she was with her feet, you couldn't hold your climax back any longer.

You gave one final thrust up between her feet, and she caught you, tightening the grip she had on your member, right there at the base. Briefly, she lifted up from your face, giving you a direct line of sight to your cock as it twitched and throbbed, spurting cum up into the air. That was all you saw before your eyes closed tightly, a loud moan leaving your lips, and she met that moan by sitting on your face again, her feet giving your cock shallow strokes while she ground back and forth atop you, making sure to get her moment's worth of fun.

Even as you came, you made sure to please her as much with your tongue as you could, swishing it back and forth between the lips of her labia while you moaned up against her, sending vibrations through her that only furthered her pleasure. From the way that she was moaning on top of you, and just how wet she was as she began to grind against your face with increased ferocity, it was safe to say that she was enjoying herself just as much as you were.

It was only when she lifted off you again that you had a chance to look down at yourself and see just how much of a mess you had made, but most of the 'mess' seemed to be on her feet. You half-expected her to push her feet against your face and make you lick up the mess, but on the contrary, she lifted her feet up to her own face and cleaned them herself. What a sight! Her tongue carefully swabbed at each rope of cum, pulling it into her mouth so that she could eagerly swallow it down. She savoured your taste and licked her lips, then leaned over towards you again.

"You can go another round, right?" she asked. "You're not done yet?"

You nodded as quickly as possible, and a moment later you were back on the ground with Bea taking her place atop you. "I hope you're ready for a rough training session," she said, before turning away from you. As she did, she sat herself down at your lap, then reached back to wrap a hand around your shaft again. She gave you a few testing strokes to make sure that you were hard, then pulled your member forward to slide it between the cheeks of her ass. Carefully, she began to grind back against you, letting you appreciate just how warm it was between those sizeable cheeks—how she managed to run around all day with an ass that big was anyone's guess!

Looking back over her own shoulder, she spat down onto the head of your cock. Why was she doing that...? Lifting her hips up, she slid your cock further into the crack of her ass, then began to push back against you, the tip of your member soon pressing against her asshole. There wasn't any question as to whether she would be able to take it; right after pushing the tip inside, she slammed herself down and took your entire shaft at once, pulling a grunt from you that prompted her to look back over her shoulder at you again, though this time she merely shook her head, turning her head forwards with something of a blush on her cheeks.

"If you can't take that, you have no chance handling what's coming next," she said, lifting her legs up so that she was squatting above you more than straddling you, but her doubts as to your ability to handle it can't have gone very far, because a moment later she slammed down against you, all the same, taking your cock over and over and over again, a soft moan leaving her each time that she did. That pleasure didn't stop her, though; as time went on, her speed only got faster, and the soft plap of her skin against yours rang out each time.

Watching her toned but large butt slam down against you over and over again, you couldn't resist reaching out to have a feel of it for yourself. You weren't sure what to expect, despite the fact that it had been on your face only moments ago; you gave her a soft squeeze, then a harder one and both brought another soft moan from her, but she didn't look back to tease you that time; she leaned into your touch, ending each rough slam down with a little nudge back into your fingers as if trying to silently tell you that she enjoyed what you were doing with your hands.

From the way that her ass was quivering around you, the already-overwhelming tightness becoming even more so with each passing moment, it was clear that it wouldn't be long until she reached her climax, and once that happened, you had no chance—you were already close to climax yourself. As she huffed, you joined her, and when she gave that final slam down against you, you thrust your hips up to meet her, burying your cock as far as you could inside her ass.

And from there, you blew your load. Rope after rope firing deep into her asshole. At the same time, she threw her head back to let out a cry of pleasure, apparently hitting her climax at the exact same time that you had. The rhythmic tightening of her ass seemed to be trying to milk you for all that you had to offer her, and she was only content when your cock began to soften inside her, both of you having moaned out your moans and rolled out your orgasms by way of desperate hip grinding.

She lifted up slowly, then reached over to grab her shorts, slipping them on just in time to stop any of your cum from leaking out of her slightly-gaped ass. She pulled them up tight—tight enough that you could see your cum beginning to seep into the fabric—then turned around to offer you a hand up.

"Alright, I think I worked out my stresses," she said, rolling her neck to stretch the muscles there. "See you next time?"

She would. She definitely would.


End file.
